The Fairy That Touched the Moon
by JustinAT
Summary: He really never needed power...never wanted power...yet he still got it. What did he need power for if he had nothing to protect? That's what he thought before he met them...before he met his new family...Fairy Tail. He never thought becoming a full fledged mage could be this...exciting. But what was the real intention of Ichigo learning and using his power? Dark Themes AUIchigo


Wassup people of FF? It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry about my couple month hiatus. My schedule has been clogged for the past couple of months, so it was hard to get any new chapters out for any of my stories. I know you guys were expecting a new chapter of "Dragon of The Moon", but if you couldn't tell I'm discontinuing the story since I deleted the story…well… I guess that's not totally true. This is a recreation of Dragon of the Moon. I don't want to give a full explanation of why I'm creating a new story, but I'll just say I didn't like the way I was going to take the story. So ANYWAYS, here's my new story, The Fairy That Touched the Moon.

X-X

It was a sunny day in one the most beautiful old towns of Fiore, the town of Hargeon. In the southern edge of Hargeon, walked two people…scratch that. In the southern edge, walked a man and a cat.

"Why does this place have to be _soooo_ far away from our home?!" The cat asked. The cat was lightly tanned, with black eyes. He has a slight rectangular head, with pink ears and a white underbelly. On his back was a white, small backpack.

"Shut up you idiot. We are almost there." The man answered with a scowl sketched across his face. The man had the most distinguishing features, but the most distinguishing was his bright, spiky orange hair that flowed down just past his neck. He was fairly tall, and lean-built young man who looked to be 19 or 20. He wore a white, double-breasted trench coat with white trousers, and black trench boots. Over that, the man wore a slightly tattered ankle-length cloak that was black in color. **(Think of Yhwach's outfit.) **Attached to the belt on his waist, was a long katana that was held in a black sheath. The katana's handle was black in color.

The little tanned cat's ears flickered as he crossed his small arms over his chest. "I still don't get why we couldn't just take the damn train! We would have been in Magnolia by now!" The orange haired man sent a glare down to his little companion, who just scoffed it off.

"You know I get motion sickness from those damn things from Hell you call transportation! I don't think I want my first day joining this guild to be a complete mess with me just hacking all over the place!" The man yelled, getting weird looks from some of the civilians who happened to hear the conversation.

The man didn't pay attention to any of the looks, for he and the cat still walked forward. "Ugh! We're only in the southern part of Hargeon! We still have a few hours before he even get out of this town!" The cat yelled as he jumped up and down in frustration.

The man just rolled his eyes. "Stop complaining, Kon," the said cat glared up at the man. "It won't take _that_ long for us to get out of this town," a slight smirk appeared on the man's face, "If you wanna go on take the train, be my guest. You can pay for your own damn train pass."

Kon whined. "You're so mean, Ichigo! Just think about it! If we go on the train, there is a good chance that we'll meet smokin' hot babes with a huge-"

"Don't finish that sentence you perverted cat! I already told you, I'm _not _taking the train!" The said man yelled, getting more whines from his partner.

"All I was gonna say was we'll meet some babes with huge, caring, loving hearts!" Kon lied, even though Ichigo could see right through the lie.

"Uh huh. That's what you were going for, you pervert," Ichigo sighed as he kept walking along. "Even for a cat, you're a huge pervert." Ichigo muttered to himself.

"Well if I said smokin' hot babes with huge racks, I would be beaten to the ground already you damn strawberry." Kon said under his breath.

"You say something, Kon?" Ichigo said, startling Kon.

"N-no, Ichigo! I don't know what you're talking about!" Kon laughed sheepishly as he scratched the back of his ear. "Let's just head to Magnolia!" Ichigo rose his eyebrow before shrugging and walked ahead.

Kon sighed in relief. "Close one. Gotta remember this idiot has some super sensitive hearing crap." The little cat said quietly.

"Don't think you're slick, cat," Ichigo said, not looking back at Kon. "Heard every damn word you said."

Kon's eyes went beady in surprise and waved his little cat arms and paws in the air. "Ah! I'm sorry Ichigo! Please forgive me!" Ichigo sweat dropped when he saw Kon go on his knees and started o bow to him.

"You're such an idiot, I hope you know that." Ichigo muttered before walking forward. "Now hurry up. We have to meet up with _her _soon." Kon stopped bowing and looked at Ichigo with a confused expression.

"Do you mean _her, her?" _Kon asked, with slight drool coming out of his mouth. Ichigo slapped his face before nodding. "THE BEAUTIFUL BIG BOOBIE GODDESS THAT WAS SENT FROM THE HEAVENS TO WALK UMONST YOU HUMANS WITH HER VALLEY OF THE GODS THAT PLAGUE MY DREAMS DURING THE NIGHTS?!" Kon exclaimed, jumping up and giving standing in a dreamy stance with starry eyes.

Ichigo just gave Kon a blank stare, while Kon still held his pose. "Sure, if that's what you call her…"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME _SHE _WAS MEETING US HERE?!" Kon asked, running towards Ichigo and batting at his legs with his tiny paws.

Ichigo grew an irritated look on his face. "I did, but as soon as I said her name last time, you just went to your perverted little mind of yours."

"Nuh uh!" Kon protested. "You _never _told me that we were meeting my goddess here!"

Ichigo slapped his face. "First of all, she's _not your _"goddess". Second of all, shut up so we can go to the meeting place."

Kon scoffed and crossed his arms. "You're just jealous that my beloved beauty sees me more of a man then you!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Yea right. Like she sees you as a _man,_" Ichigo started to walk forward. "If anything, she sees you as a nuisance. You never stop being a pervert whenever you're around her. It creeps her out."

Kon's jaw dropped and then anger went through his eyes. "So not true! She loves my cuteness and my "soft as silk fur"! Oi, Are you listening to me, Ichigo?" Ichigo just picked his ear with his pinkie and flicked the wax at Kon.

"Oh, you were still talking?" Ichigo asked, walking further away from the cat.

"Disrespectful!" Kon exclaimed before catching up to Ichigo.

X-X

**Meanwhile, at a Magic Shop**

"What?! There's only one magic store in this whole Town?!" A girl whined at the old shop owner. The girl had shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes. Her hair was tied in a ponytail on the right side of her head by a blue ribbon that matched her blouse and skirt. The girl had a very large bust that most men would want on their gal and what women would kill to have.

The girl also had a black whip on her left hip and several gold and silver keys on the right hip. Her name? Oh, well it's the one and only, Lucy Heartfilia! The shop owner shook his head. "Yes…this town is more prosperous in fishing and boating than magic to begin with. Not even 10% of the townspeople can use magic. This store is really only for mages that are just traveling by."

Lucy sighed and put her hands on her hips. "I think I have wasted my time here…"

The old shop owner clapped his hands together and said, "Please don't say that! Stay a while and have a look around! A new shipment of items just came into stock!"

The owner picked up one of the items from a shelf. "There is a new "Colors" Magic is one of most popular one amongst the girls! Depending on your mood, you can change the colors of your clothes!" The owner exclaimed, jumping up and down, while changing the color of his outfit with the magical item.

The girl sighed to herself. "I already have that." She then held her hands behind her back and looked through some glass holders on some of the shelves. "I'm looking for some Gate Keys…Ya' know? Like strong ones."

The shop owner thought for a second. "Gates, huh? That's something that I haven't heard about to much." He put his finger to his chin.

She must have found something she liked, for she exclaimed, "Ah! White Doggy!"

The owner sweat dropped. "B-but…that's not strong at all…"

The blonde's eyes shined brightly. "It's okay~! I've been looking for all over for it!" She looked away from the key and smiled brightly at the shop keep. "How much is it?!"

"20000 jewels…"

"…"

"…"

"I wonder how much it is."

"Like I said, 20000 jewels."

She smiled cutely and bent over, allowing her cleavage to be more exposed. "I wonder how much it _really _is…_Dindy Mister~"_

X-X

"Tch," Lucy said through gritted teeth. "Can't believe the old man only took 1000 jewel of the original price." She angrily kicked over the nearest sign, "Is my sex appeal only worth 1000 jewels?!" A few people gave her looks of confusion.

"KYAAHHHHH! _He's _really here?!" Lucy heard a girl scream as a group of girls passed by her.

"Yeah! He's just down a couple of blocks!" One of the girls exclaimed enthusiastically.

"OMIGOD! I can't wait to meet him!" Another girl screamed.

"_Huh? I wonder what's going on over there?" _Lucy thought to herself_. _She watched more girls run down the street.

"A famous Mage-sama is in Hargeon?!" Another girl yelled as she ran down the street with hearts in her eyes.

"Yes!" Her friend yelled back to the girl. "It's Salamander-sama!"

Lucy clapped her hands together and her eyes shined brightly. "S-salamander?! Y-you mean the one mage who can control fire magic that can't be sold in stores…?! _He's _in town_?!_" Lucy asked no one in particular.

Lucy watched more girls crowd around in one spot. She heard some of them scream dreamily and some others scream "Salamander-sama!"

"Oooh…! He's so popular!" Lucy said aloud to herself. "I wonder if he looks cool!" Lucy ran into the crowd of girls, completely forgetting that she had to meet up with a special someone.

X-X

Ichigo let out a sigh of irritation while running a hand through his uncombed hair. Ichigo sat down at the nearest bench, with Kon held over his shoulder, who was asleep. "Of course she isn't on time," He said while searching through one of his trouser pockets for something. "Tch, she probably found another limited edition of Sorcerer Weekly and just couldn't put the damn thing down." He snickered to himself and then pulled out a small envelope. Ichigo started to pet Kon's ear, who was now on Ichigo's lap. A snot bubble expanded and shrunk every time Kon inhaled and exhaled.

"Huh," Ichigo sighed. "Why can't you be this calm when you're awake?"

"Oh _Lucy-sama~! _Don't do that! It tickles!" Kon said in his sleep. Ichigo grew several tick marks on his brow. He was about to shake the cat awake, but something stopped him from doing so.

It was the envelope. A small, light blue magic circle appeared on the front side of it. A few seconds later, a girl appeared. It was Lucy, well actually a hologram-like figure of Lucy. Lucy sent this letter about a year ago. It was about telling Ichigo that she was running away from her father and the estate to become a full-fledged mage…to join a guild.

When he first found out about her running away, he decided against it. Even though Ichigo didn't particularly have a good past with Jude or the Heartfilia Estate, he was still Lucy's father and Ichigo didn't think Lucy was ready to go out and see the "real world". It would be more dangerous than Lucy would think. Ichigo knew that for sure.

After a while, Lucy convinced Ichigo to let her follow her own path. With that, Lucy ran away from the Heartfilia Estate and her and Ichigo split paths with each other.

Ichigo shook his head, not wanting to think of the past. He put the envelope back in his pocket, and went into the opposite pocket of his trousers and pulled out another envelope.

This one was more recent. Lucy sent it to Ichigo about a week before him and Kon went to Hargeon, asking if she wanted to meet up with him and if he wanted to join a guild with her since she had no luck finding a decent guild.

Ichigo never had thoughts about joining a guild. In all honesty, he never asked for the powers he obtained. He had no reason to have powers, since he was always alone…even before he met Kon, Lucy, and the people at the Heartfilia Estate.

But then he met _him. _The man…no, the _creature _that gave him the powers to become as strong as he is now. After Ichigo met _him, _he thought he would never be alone again. His thoughts were interrupted because a familiar blue magic circle formed above the envelope.

"_Hey Ichigo!" _the hologram of Lucy said with a bright smile. _"I know it's been a while, but how about we meet up some place soon, 'kay?!" _hologram Lucy's bright smile turned into a smirk of disappointment. _"I haven't had any luck of joining a guild, and it gets pretty lonely traveling Fiore." _ Ichigo smirked, remembering how in the first letter she sent him about her finding a guild. She was so stoked about it, too.

But of course, the guild turned out to be a complete scam. "_Maybe we can meet some place in Hargeon? How about around noon?" _Lucy smiled brightly again. _"Hope to see ya' soon!"_

The hologram disappeared and the magic circle disappeared as well. Ichigo sighed before looking at the giant cathedral with a clock that hung on top of it. _12:27 _Ichigo sighed in irritation again.

He looked down at Kon, who was still sleeping like a baby. "Might as well get some sleep, too." Ichigo unbuckled his belt so his sword could be let loose. He then strapped it onto the bench leg, so even if someone tried to steal it, they would have to unbuckle the belt from the bench leg _and _unstrap the sheath from the belt…Wait, who the hell would steal something from someone with looks that could kill…_literally._

Ichigo lay down across the bench while wrapping Kon into his arms. "Tch, at least he was right about his fur being soft."

Not even 10 second later, a pack of girls past by him, screaming out "Salamander-sama".

"Of what's god and evil on Earthland! Shut the hell up!" Ichigo jumped up and yelled, bringing the attention of the pack of girls.

They didn't seem to be happy, because when they turned around, their eyes were red with anger. "What did you say, Carrot top?!" One of them yelled.

Ichigo's eye twitched as the other girls laughed. "I said shut up! Are you deaf?! Couldn't you see that I was trying to sleep?!" Ichigo pointed down at where the sleeping Kon and his sword lay.

"Eh," the same girl said with an eyebrow raised. "Then stay at a goddamn inn!"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "No! For your information, I was supposed to be meeting someone here!"

Now the odds were on the girls' side. "Oh," another girl started, "are you on a date?"

A tinge of pink hit Ichigo's cheeks. "N-no! I haven't seen my friend in a while and she asked me to see her here!"

"Oh, so it is a girl!" another said.

"No! Er-I mean yes! It is a girl, but I have no interests in her!" Ichigo yelled, the blush on his face brightening.

"Hey, Lily-chan. Do you think he's gay? I mean he _did _say he wasn't interested in girls," Ichigo face palmed. Now they were just twisting his words.

"No way in hell I'm gay!" Ichigo roared. All of the girls laughed.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Carrot Top-kun, but were of to see a _real _man," The one name Lily sighed dreamily. "We've spent so much time talking to _this _idiot that Salamander-sama might have left already. Oh, if you didn't know already, Salamander-sama is a famous mage." The group of girls then continued to run forward Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise and realization.

"_Lucy probably went to go see this Salamander guy. Maybe I should follow them to check it out." _Ichigo nodded his head mentally.

He walked over to Kon and put him over his coat. Ichigo unstrapped his belt from the bench and attached it to his waist. Ichigo then followed trail from where the pack of girls ran of to.

X-X

All of the girls surrounding the man had hearts in their eyes, including Lucy. "_Wha...wha…wha..! Why is my heart beating so fast?! W-wait! What happened to me?!" _Lucy held her hands over her breast and bit the bottom of her lip. The man noticed Lucy from the corner of his eye and smiled as he looked over at her.

She mentally fan girl screamed. "_Is it because he's a famous mage? Is that why I'm feeling like this?!"_

From behind Lucy, Ichigo tried to pry himself through the crowd of girls. "Lucy! Is that you Lucy?!" Ichigo screamed, but Lucy didn't seem to hear since all the girls were still screaming.

Ichigo tried to push further, but it was no use. There were way too many girls. Ichigo then thought of something. He looked down at his still sleeping companion. A devilish smile sketched onto Ichigo. He picked up Kon by the scruff of his neck. "This'll teach you a lesson for pulling that prank on me back at the inn!" Ichigo whispered in Kon's ear before cocking back his arm and threw the sleeping Kon straight for Lucy's forehead.

"Kyaaah!" Lucy screamed as Kon hit her in the head. She fell down on the ground face first. The other girls didn't seem to care about her since they were still looking at Salamander "Damn!" Lucy yelled, scratching the back of her head. She didn't seem to feel the still sleeping Kon on her back. "What was that?!"

"Lucy!" her eyes widened in surprise as she got of the ground quickly and looked at the source of the voice. Instantly, she saw the bright orange hair and tall form of Ichigo.

She smiled brightly and waved to him. "Ichi-Gah!" Ichigo sweat dropped when a boy and a cat knocked her over by accident.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" The boy yelled, springing back up to his feet, not even noticing Lucy. It seemed that it was a couple of girls that pushed him down.

"Its for not knowing who Salamander-sama is!" several girls took a hold of the boy and dragged him out the crowd, obviously about to beat him up.

"Natsu!" the little blue cat yelled.

"Now, now! C'mon girls! He didn't really mean it!" Salamander said, making the girls drop the said boy and run back to him.

"Oh! You're so sweet!" the girls yelled as Salamander started to give Natsu his signature. Lucy glared at Salamander. She now realized that she and the other girls were under a magic spell, for she saw the magic ring that was held tightly on his ring finger.

Lucy huffed in anger and tried to walk though the large crowd, trying to go to Ichigo. Having no prevail, she stood in her spot. Salamander finished writing his signature and gave it to Natsu and his little blue cat. Natsu denied it in which led to the girls kicking Natsu and the cat out of the crowd.

"I appreciate this wonderful, enthusiastic welcome to Hargeon, so please excuse me." Salamander snapped his fingers together, bringing purple flames to his feet. The flames burst brighter, and they lifted Salamander off the ground. "My crew and I are having a party on our ship tonight! I hope you all can come!" With that Salamander left. The girls screamed out "of course!" or things like that and left the scene minutes later.

Lucy huffed in anger again before turning back to Ichigo. She smiled brightly and ran towards him. "Ichigo!" She exclaimed, jumping up and wrapping her arms around his waist and she buried her face into his chest. "It's been so long!" Her grip tightened more, making her large breast press against Ichigo's chest.

He blushed lightly, remembering how the girls he encountered before thought that Lucy was his girlfriend. It didn't help that he was feeling two soft mounds press against him. He brought his hands up in a slow motion and awkwardly hugged her back.

"H-hey, Lucy. I guess it has been a while." Lucy looked up at Ichigo with a big smile on her face. Ichigo looked away and scratched his face sheepishly. "Ya' mind getting off? It's getting kind of uncomfortable."

Lucy pouted and let go of Ichigo. "It's not my fault I haven't seen you in a year! I missed you so much while we were apart!" She was about to hug him again but came into sudden realization.

"What a sec'. Were you the person who threw something at me?!" Lucy asked, pointing a accusing finger at Ichigo.

"_Oh crap," _Ichigo thought to himself. "W-well you see, I tried calling your name, but all of the girls were loud and, and…" Ichigo just let his head hang in shame. He just wanted to throw Kon since…wait. KON!

Ichigo looked around to find the small cat. "Shit! Where is he?" Lucy rose her eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Kon! I threw him at you to get your attention!" Lucy smacked her face and shook it.

"Out of all the things to throw, you threw _Kon!_" Lucy yelled with flames coming out her mouth.

Ichigo stopped looking for the perverted cat and glared at Lucy. "Hey! I wouldn't have had to throw the damn cat if you just met up at the park! We could've avoided this whole ordeal!" Lucy was about to retort back, but a voice stopped her from doing so.

"Hey you two!" Ichigo and Lucy turned towards the source of the voice. They saw the same kid and cat from earlier.

"Oh, I know you!" Lucy's eyes narrowed. "You were the one who knocked me over when I was trying to wave at Ichigo!" Lucy walked over to the pink haired boy and held him by the scarf he was wearing. "You should say sorry for knocking over a young lady!" She started to shake the boy, causing his face to turn a sickly green color.

"If you keep shaking me like that…" Natsu couldn't complete the warning. He already had enough motion sickness from the train. The little blue cat, Happy, ran towards Lucy and head butted her in the stomach causing Natsu to fall to the ground, getting knocked out.

"Don't shake Natsu, you meanies!" Happy yelled as he patted Natsu on the back, hoping it would ease him.

Lucy screamed and fell backwards from the head butt. For such a little cat, it had a strong head…well I guess Lucy already found that out when Kon hit her in the back of the head. Luckily, Ichigo's keen senses kicked in and caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Thanks, Ichi." Ichigo clicked his tongue in annoyance before helping the blonde girl up.

"I thought the last time we talked I said no more pet names!" Lucy held her hand up over her mouth to suppress a giggle.

"Oh c'mon, Ichigo! They are cute and you know it! It suits you 'cuz even if you look scary and mean, you still look cute!" Lucy blushed, realizing what she just said. Ichigo blushed too, not sure how to take that in. "W-what I meant was-um…"

Happy brought his own little paws over his mouth to suppress a giggle. "She llllikes~ you!" Ichigo and Lucy glared down at the cat. "Gah! Scary!" Happy hid behind the fallen form of Natsu.

Ichigo blinked his eyes a couple of times, realizing something. "Hey, cat." Ichigo said, bending down towards Happy, not even caring Natsu was right in-between them. "You remind me of a good friend of mine. Have you seen him? He kinda looks like you, but he is tan with a white backpack on."

Happy smiled before nodding. "Aye, sir! That's why Natsu and I came over to you guys! We were going to give him back, but the mean lady stopped us!"

Ichigo chuckled and looked at Lucy with a slight smile on his face. She huffed and looked away with a tinge of pink on her cheeks, from both embarrassment from being called "mean lady" and from Ichigo smiling at her.

"Can you tell me where he is?" Ichigo asked, turning back to the blue cat.

"Aye sir! He's in Natsu's bag!" Happy jumped on top of Natsu, trying to wake him up. "Oi, Natsu! Carrot top is looking for his cat! Natsu! Can you hear me?!" Ichigo grew a tick mark on his fore head from being refereed to carrot top.

Lucy said nothing, but held her sides from trying not to laugh. Jumping on Natsu seemed to work, because Ichigo could see the boy's eyes flutter. Seconds later, Natsu jumped up from the ground, looking from side to side to figure out where he was. "Happy! What happened?! All I remember is this demon with blonde hair shaking me to death!"

When Natsu said demon, he put his two index fingers on the opposite sides of his head to represent horns. Lucy grew a tick mark but let it slide.

"Relax, kid. Your little friend just woke you up so you can give me my friend back." Ichigo said, pointing at Natsu's bag that was laid across the ground.

"Friend?" Natsu thought for a moment. "Oh yeah! Your cat!" Natsu reached for his bag and started to pull stuff out of it. Finding what he was looking for, he pulled out Kon.

"Hey! Let me go you smelly, pink haired freak!" Kon yelled, trying to bat his arms at Natsu.

Ichigo just rolled his eyes. "Great," he said. "He's awake." Hearing Ichigo's voice, Kon turned around in Natsu's hands.

"Oh? You want a piece of m-BOOBIES!" Kon broke out of Natsu's grip and flung himself at Lucy. "OH MY BIG BREASTED GODDESS, IT'S BEEN SO LONG!" Before he knew it, Kon's head was smashed into the ground. Ichigo looked at Lucy to see her hand in a fist and it slightly burning with fire.

"Not the best way to say hello, Kon!"

X-X

And with that, chapter one is done! Honestly, it wasn't intended to be this long. My imagination sorta got the best of me and made this chapter longer.

Alright! Let's go to the pairing(s). This will be a Ichigo/harem. So far for the girls in the harem I have, Lucy, Erza, Cana, Mira, Levy(not definite), and Jenny(not definite). If anybody wants another girl in the harem or out of the harem, PM or leave a review, and I'll think about it. The only two girls who won't be taken out of the harem are Lucy and Erza.

Also, I may or may not bring other Bleach characters in. I haven't decided yet.

I think this is the last thing I have to say. Please send feedback. It gets me motivated to write FF stories! If you have any questions, PM me or leave a review!

Hopefully I'm back in business on writing my stories!

JustinAT Out.


End file.
